Her Own Little World: A Regina Berry Story
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: She didn't even cry. Why should she? After all, murder didn't exist in her world.


"**Her Own Little World"-A Regina Berry Fanfic**

Disclaimer: I don't own the game(okay, I do, but you know what I mean).

Author's Note: Review or be fed to Regent. It's your call. O_o

**Chapter One**

**One More Star in the Sky**

Night had fallen over the Berry Big Circus, and aside from a few lampposts that dotted the grounds, the only light was that coming from the moon. Illuminated by that mystical glow, the many colorful tents, booths, and buildings looked like a fairytale kingdom out of a children's storybook.

And if the Berry Big Circus was an enchanted kingdom, then Regina Berry-daughter of ringmaster Russell Berry-was its princess.

If you asked the performers who worked with the cheerful young animal tamer, most of them would say the same. She was sixteen years old, with a round, childlike face and a petite figure. Her blonde curls were pinned up by a glittering gold tiara, the gem set in its center matching her brilliant blue eyes. She pranced around in a red stage costume trimmed with gold sequins, twirling a pink-and-gold wand with a star on top. Her innocent smile lit up whatever room she was in, and she almost seemed to sparkle.

She had been born and raised in the circus, and just like a princess from a magic kingdom, had grown up sheltered from the outside world. Her everyday life consisted of acrobats on tightropes, spectacular feats of magic, and all the fun and excitement that was the circus. Her playmates were not other children or even the other performers, but animals that most would consider dangerous, such as lions and tigers. Her world was one of make-believe, and that was what made her so innocently kind…

…and so naively cruel.

Six months ago, her good friend Bat had ended up in a coma and his brother lost the use of his legs in an accident she had inadvertently caused. Her beloved lion Léon had been the culprit, and after this tragic incident, he had been shot and killed by her father.

Regina had not shed a tear.

Why should she? After all, her father had told her that those who had died became stars in the sky and were always looking down on her. Whenever she missed Léon, all she had to so was stand outside at night and look up at the sky, which is what she was doing right now and had been doing since practice ended just a little while ago.

She wondered if she would be a star someday and what it felt like. To her, it must have been nice to have such a wonderful view of the circus and to shine so brightly. It kind of sounded a lot like being on stage, high above on the tightrope with the spotlight shining… She had always wanted to try that, but her father would never let her. That's why she was looking forward to the day she could become a star. Not only would she finally know how it felt to soar high above and be the center of attention like Max Galactica-the magician,-but she would be able to be with Léon again, and that made her happy.

Regina smiled, giving her staff a twirl. She turned and skipped back into the Big Top tent, curls bouncing as she did so. Maybe she would play with Regent, her tiger, until Max and her father were done talking. They had gone into the ringmaster's office in the back of the tent right after practice and had been there ever since. She loved her father very much-he was the kindest man in the whole world,-and she had never gone to bed without him tucking her in, just like the little princess she was.

* * *

The next morning, Regina awoke to strange sounds outside. Regent was curled up at her side, and she realized she had fallen asleep while waiting for her father to come out. She gave the tiger a pat on the head, then got up and headed out to see what was going on.

There were lots of people in strange costumes wandering around near the plaza, causing her to smile. She saw some crouched in the snow, using strange instruments, and a few others getting out of a car with flashing lights and figured they were putting on a special performance as thanks for the wonderful show she and her circus family had put on just a few days ago. Bouncing up and down with excitement, she hurried over to where they were gathered and saw her father was performing with them.

The plump, bald man was slumped facedown over a strange box, his head and face with the big blond mustache hidden from view. She watched, eyes twinkling, eager to see what he was going to do. Suddenly, a tall man in a trench coat blocked her view. He didn't look as festive as the other performers, and he had such a grim look on his face.

Regina giggled. "That won't do at all. Daddy always said a performer should smile their brightest when on stage!" As if to show him, she flashed one of her most heartwarming smiles.

The man rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm not a performer, I'm a detective, pal." he said. "I'm here investigating a murder."

Regina tapped her chin curiously. "Dee-tect-eeve?" she repeated. "Murrrrr-der?" She smiled at him again, waving her staff in his direction. "What do those words mean?"

"Um…" The man rubbed his head again, unsure what to do. "A detective is a person who investigates crimes, and a murder is when one person is killed by another."

"I get it!" Regina jumped up and down happily. She beamed at him. "So, who died?"

"Well…" He paused. "It was the ringmaster, Russell Berry. Someone hit him on the head with something pretty heavy."

The sixteen-year-old tapped her chin again, this time with her staff. "Daddy?"

Hearing this, the man flinched. "D-daddy? Just who are you, pal?"

"Regina Berry." she replied with a smile. "And who are you?"

"Uh…Detective Gumshoe." He looked at her guiltily. "So, the victim was your father, huh?"

"Yep!" Regina chirped, giving a little hop. "He's the nicest man in the whole world!"

Gumshoe looked away. "I'm sorry…"

She tilted her head to the side, the smile never leaving her face. "For what?"

"Um, what happened to your father?" The man looked both confused and uncomfortable, and he had to look away from her innocent gaze.

"It's okay!" Regina twisted back and forth, the sun glinting off the sequins on her red costume. "Léon will keep Daddy company."

"Léon?"

"My lion. He died about six months ago."

"I'm sorry…you must miss him a lot." Gumshoe regarded her sympathetically.

Regina just laughed. "Why would I miss him? Léon's up in the sky-he's a star! As long as it's nighttime, I can see him whenever I want! And now, Daddy's up there with him, watching over me."

"Sure, pal…" Gumshoe knew he should question her about her whereabouts at the time of the murder and ask if she'd seen anything suspicious, but he just couldn't bring himself to. This girl was breaking his heart. Her father had just been murdered, and she had barely batted an eye at the news. She didn't even seem to grasp what his death meant, and this made him feel that much worse.

"Oh, I forgot, I have to take Acro his breakfast! See you later, Mr. Detective!" With that, Regina turned and skipped off in the direction of the Big Top.

Gumshoe watched her go sadly, then went over to where a clown who had apparently been a witness to the crime was waiting. He had left him there to confront Regina, thinking that a young girl like her shouldn't be hanging around a crime scene.

Moe, the clown, had watched the confrontation and felt a pang of sadness. Regina hadn't even shed a tear at the news of her father's horrible fate, not that this had surprised him. It was all because of the girl's surreal upbringing. She didn't know sorrow or pain, and because of that, she unknowingly inflicted it upon others.

To him, the death of the ringmaster was the tragic loss of a wonderful man and an uncertain future. To the detective, it was just another murder case. But to Regina, the one person it should have been the most to, it was nothing but one more star in the sky.


End file.
